In current automatic production lines of liquid crystal display screen and the like, conveyers such as manipulator and delivery roller, especially the delivery roller, are widely used to transport products.
In an existing automatic production line, referring to FIG. 1, a delivery roller wheel includes a support 01, a driving shaft 02 and a plurality of delivery rollers 03 mounted on the driving shaft 02. The plurality of delivery rollers 03 are fixedly connected to be coaxial with the driving shaft 02. When an external power is inputted to the driving shaft 02, the delivery rollers 03 are driven to rotate, so as to implement delivery of products.
However, when using the prior art solution to implement delivery of products, the delivery rollers 03 often leave some prints of the rollers on surface of some products, which in turn leads to defective products.